Canning and Gardner contend in a July 1996 article in "The Leading Edge" that a narrow range of azimuths is highly desirable for good prestack imaging. Their argument is based on their observation that migration of wide-azimuth seismic data can generate undesirable artifacts in the migrated output unless very costly survey designs are used. What is desired is a cost-effective method of geophysical exploration which uses a relatively inexpensive seismic survey design to collect wide-azimuth data and which reduces the occurrence of undesirable artifacts when prestack migration is carried out on the wide-azimuth data.